1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the generation of energy and more specifically to a mechanical process for converting thermal energy to mechanical energy. The art of converting thermal energy to mechanical energy herein is for producing electricity. The use of an electric generator as a rotational device in order to excite an electric field between a stator and a rotor. The rotation will cause an armature to conduct electricity due to magnetic flux by either permanent magnets or electromagnetic magnets.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional power production has come a long way since Mr. Nickola Tesla and Mr. Thomas Edison put the initial production dynamo into production, late in the nineteen century. Since then not much attention was place in efficiency and in residual contamination of the environment.
In present times, electric power utilities bestow electrical power to the masses via distributed power plants. These power plants produce electricity that are then interconnected through high power transmission lines which then down convert the power through substations which in turn distribute the power to communities and cities.
The main source for producing power is the use of fossil fuels, followed by nuclear power, and then imminently important but to a lesser extent in use is hydropower. Other forms also contribute to producing electricity such is the case as solar thermal, photovoltaics, wind, geothermal, and biomass.
Conventional sources such as fossil fuels have become the most critical as contamination of the atmosphere by power plant emissions have led to a gradual anthropologic climate change. The continuation of burning fossil fuels contributes to a climatological positive feedback. It has become apparent as every year the Keeling Curve continues on a logarithmic rise. Although technologies have progress in restricting emissions, the efficiencies have only gradually improve, nonetheless, the efficient production of electric power as measure as heat rate has being slow in coming.